Technologies have been developed for analyzing image data in order to determine the attributes of objects within the image. For example, Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2004-242075 describes an image-processing method that applies a thinning process to characters detected in an image and that determines whether a character is monochromatic based on the color of the thinned character.